Archive: Cianan Willard
Cianan Willard is a bonded fire demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Gioele Novikoff. He is bonded to Argent Singh. No longer available for RP purposes. Personality Cianan is a generally irritated demon prone to sass. Despite this, he tries his best to be helpful and a loyal friend, always fulfilling his promises and doing what needs to be done. He's always willing to listen, even if he has his jealous or timid moments. If he thinks a person stupid, he avoids them, feeling as though they're not worth his time. Long encounters with such people make Cianan very angry and even volitile. Background Pre-bonding Before coming to DAMMED, Cianan was a "Watcher". He and his pack guarded their forest in mountains of Ireland from humans and fire. While he had an inkling of curiosity toward humans, his grandfather never let anything become of it. One day, Cianan heard the sounds of an amateur violinist in the forest. Its screeching at first hurt his hears but over time, the sound became more enchanting. For almost a decade, Cianan would listen to him play daily, enjoying the music and assuaging his curiosity, until one day the child didn't show up. Though he'd sometimes disappear, the child had always come back before. Cianan soon stopped visiting the hollow and resumed his duties. It would be another decade before Cianan heard a violin playing in the distance. He rushed to the small hollow but the human was gone when he arrived, his old violin lying on the ground. Cianan entered the place and sniffed it, the scent of the man still lingering on the polished wood. He took the violin and left the forest. From there, Cianan followed the scent for a long time, delving deeper and deeper into human lands. One night, he found it: a small apartment, windows lit. He crept up, laid the battered instrument down, rang the doorbell with his nose and left. From the shadows, he watched the human come out and spot the old thing. He looked into the darkness and waved but Cianan had already gone. His time in Dublin was long and lonely, eating street animals and moving about the night. One day, he heard of a place, a human military: DAMMED. Cianan appeared among the line of human applicants for the progra, shocking the recruiters. He spoke, saying he wished to be recruited, and soon enough was heading to Russia. Post-bonding Year 1 After bonding, Cianan had difficulty adjusting to his human body but soon adjusted. He thought Gioele Novikoff a nice enough partner and a quick study. In time he grew especially fond of Dalton Brigsby. He eventually told the human and was immediately shot down. From then, he drew into seclusion but became closer with Cillian Bradley. Year 2 During the basement event, Cianan and Gioele accompanied the squad that went to the sub-basement. At one point, Cianan was separated from his partner. When he found him, Gioele had spoken to a cackling creature, prying for information. After General James Rice killed the wild demon, he returned to the others. From that point onward, Cianan and his partner opinions of the program changed. In time, Cianan helped Cillian to confess his affections for Donni Net but shortly thereafter, he and his fellow Year 1 and 2 recruits were split into groups and sent into a Russian forest for a month. Cianan and his partner were placed on the Jacks team. They allied themselves with the Clubs group and spent much of their time lying low, but at one point Cianan and Leon were caught by Jenner and Dante, members of the Kings team. The fight proved to be near fatal when Leon almost killed them all in a large explosion. After that incident, Cianan and his team waited without incident to return to base. Back at base, Cillian would repay Cianan for his assistance with Donni by introducing to him the idea of temperature control, which led to Cianan's development of cold fire. He practiced this on his own time until Gioele unexpectedly left the program. Year 3 He was then rebonded to Argent Singh and was not very fond of him at all, still hurt from his first partner’s departure. He tried to be civil, but it didn’t last long. As time went on though, he grew fond of his new partner and in very little time, they entered into a confusing open relationship. Soon after, the DAMMED program was terminated and the recruits were called to board a boat. Unknown to them, the boat was headed for Facility 66, their experimentation and their eventual demise. The boat sailed into a storm and was attacked by demons from the island council, though. In the chaos, the ship’s guards turned on the recruits and all, including Cianan, had to defend themselves. In the end, the ship and most of the recruits washed up on the shore of an unknown island. Year 5 After the raid on the island, Barbara, by staff and the head of Facility 66, Cianan was taken to the facility's island. Soon after the arrival at D.E.V.I.L, Cianan and Argent were randomly selected for special testing and taken awa from the rest of the group. Powers Active *'Pyrogenesis' **'Fire Breathing:' He learned to use his mouth as a focus for manifesting fire. **'Heat Focusing' **'Temperature Relativity' *'Pyrokinesis' **'Simulacrum:' Cianan is well practised in creating small to medium sized fire contructs and using them as tools, especially fiyah swords. *'Heat Manipulation:' Cianan is able to make fire and it's temperature harmless in relation to himself and others/objects, to his choosing. **'Cold Fire:' Cianan has been learning the ways of making fire itself, colder and getting it to freeze. Passive *'Temperature Resistance and Regulation' Relationships Argent Singh Cianan's current partner, much more talkative than his last. Cianan often thinks of Argent with a childhood naiveté, because of Argent's hotheaded enthusiasm with nearly everything he does. They're a very light-hearted pair for the most part. The pair share many things: food, kisses and a bed among them. Gioele Novikoff Cianan's first partner. When they were together, they had a very normal relationship and agreed regarding most common things, except when it came to Gio's smoking. For more life or death topics they always disagreed, but in the end Cianan would bend and Gio would win. They cared for each other silently, being around without word. Cianan still thinks of him occasionally, when he fiddles with his half of the emblem they shared. Friends Cillian Bradley: Cianan and Cillian are Irish redheaded bros. They're relationship often remnicent to the one Cianan and Gioele shared. They're known drinking buddies and Cianan is the #1 IC Cillian/Donni shipper, having helped Cillian confess to the reclusive scientist. Dalton Brigsby Flint Buxton Yogurt: Cianan's connection with this dairy product is more than likely one of unholy proportions. Allies Addule, Bell, Clearly Lathyrus, Jenner, Harlan Felidae, Kai Fujiwara, Rheine, Tsuyu Yoruno Acquaintances Anelace, Chrykck, Emma Flynn, Fable, Gereon Dunkle, Jace Barnard, Sibbi Caspersen, Todd Barnard Not Friends Leon Sylph, Samantha Jean Pindle, Winter Moon Trivia * Gallery Werp dog nose.png|Recent head shot scale.JPG|Scale on size in Demon form, man is 6' head.png|Recent Head shot AQWOrDc.png|Recent Demon Form SRrWzlC.png|Hand Ref Category:2nd Round Category:Archive: Characters